maladie d'amour
by mikaaan-chan
Summary: kibaxShino quand l'amour non déclaré peut détruire des vies heuresement défois ça va pas jusqu'au bout ça veut rien dire ça


maladie d'amour

pairing:kibaxshino

résumé:kiba ne vas pas bien;quelqu'un vient l'aider hahaha! TTTT je suis trop nulle pour les résumés! lisez pour comrendre!

C'était une sale journée à konoha. Il était environ 16h et le ciel gris couleur fin de feutre noir n'était pas là pour remonter le moral du jeune homme qui se trouvait là (charmant jeune homme qui plus est )

-"Shino..."murmura t'il avant de boire une enieme gorgée de saké sortant d'une bouteille qui se vidait lentement mais surement...

Ce n'était pas la premiere fois que kiba buvait le sake de sa mère sans que celle-ci ne le remarque et ce n'était pas non plus la premiere fois qu'il évitait les entrainements pour ne pas voir le visage de shino son coequipier qui l'ignorait fermement mais que kiba lui aimait de tout son coeur du coup il déprimait de plus en plus car il avait mal de lui sourire sans obtenir ne serait-ce qu'un signe de sa part, et du coup il enchainait cuite sur cuite et ne disait rien à personne parce qu'il avait toujours été timide même si il le cachait bien et il n'aurait jamais été capable d'avouer qu'il était gay, pour cause: préférer les hommes était tabou à konoha il le savait; donc il se taisait et restait caché chez lui ne voyant sa mère que pour piller ses stocks de sake et le pire c'est que personne ne faisait attention à lui ;c'est pour cela qu'il avait failli faire deux tentatives de suicide bien qu'il ne trouva pas le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout de son acte mais ce jour là tout aurais put changer...

Il sortit un kunai d'on ne sait ou...(de sa poche il me semble)

Il s'appreta à s'ouvrir le bras quand sa porte sauta ...un garçon camouflé par des lunettes de soleil apparut à son encadrement c'était...

-"Shino!!! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là?"

-"La question serais plutôt qu'est ce que TU fais?" dis shino en montrant du regard le kunai que tenait kiba

-"Toi d'abord...apres tout tu viens de faire sauter ma porte..."shino soupira.

-"Bon...ça fait deux semaines que tu ne te presente plus aux entrainements et, au début je croyais que tu était malade, puis je viens chez toi, tambourine à la porte pendant 20 minutes et voila que je te trouve là sake et kunai à la main ... Enfin kiba tu voulais te tuer ? Pourquoi? Regarde moi ça! t'es en sang! J'espere que ça va aller car si tu meurt, je t'en met une"

Disant cela Shino avait les larmes aux yeux bien que Kiba ne put le voir d'ailleur il cru que shino était dégouté de lui ce qui le désespéra au plus haut point

-"Hey!t'es pas là pour me faire la morale et puisque je suis tant une merde que ça laisse moi crever en paix!"

Shino fit voler ses lunettes et mit une gifle phénoménale à Kiba avant de le prendre dans ses bras alors que le sang de celui arretait (enfin)de couler

-"Kiba dit pas de conneries ! Je veut pas que tu meures! je ferais quoi sans toi?!"

-"Meuh non je vais pas mourrir j'ai pas eu le temps de me tuer! gros beta! Hum, tu pourrais eviter le me remettre des claques comme ça? Ca fait mal!"

-"Et qui me dit que quand je serais parti tu ne recommenceras pas à boire et...tout!!"

-"J'ai appris que tu tenais à moi, c'est suffisant "

-"Hey! qui te dit que je tiens à toi!"

-"Shino!!!"

-"Mais nan j'rigole ma petite fougere en pot!"

-"Quoi!!?Tu faisait allusion à ma coupe de cheveux?"

-"? mais ou est-ce que tu vas chercher tout ça?"

-"Bah ché pas!"

-"Bon...ça te dit de dormir un peu? T'as pas l'air très frais..."

-"Tu crois? Mais non je vais très...zzzzzzz"

Shino sourit puis coucha Kiba (ah les escaliers par dizaines!...),ne voulant pas le laisser seul,s'assit sur un fauteuil proche du lit du fauve et le regarda dormir pendant quelques minutes avant de s'endormir à son tour en pensant à lui

C'est ainsi que quelques heures plus tard...

-"ARGH!!!!!!!laaaaaaaaah fougeeeeeeere!

Ce cri étonnament produit par l'Aburame eut pour effet de tirer automatiquement Kiba de son sommeil ainsi que Shino lui même qui se reveilla en sursaut.

Il fit un bond et alla se cacher sous le lit de Kiba.

-"Hum Shino?"

Le dit Shino comprit qu'il venait de faire un cauchemard quand il vit Kiba agenouillé devant lui (inutile de préciser qu'il était à moitié mort de rire)

-"Y a rien de drole! Je viens de me faire manger par une fougère en pot!!"

-"Une fougère en pot tu dis?"

-"..."

-"C'est charmant!"

-...

-"Oh Shino fais pas la gueule!"

-...

-"Academie des glaçons bonjour!Bon ça te dit de sortir?"dit-il un peu plus sérieusement

Shino ne répondit pas mais se leva en direction de la porte et se retourna vers Kiba en faisant mine de l'attendre. L'héritier des Inuzuka passa devant lui n'oubliant pas de poser-en lui disant un petit merci- ses levres sur la joue de Shino qui rosit légèrement avant de reprendre son air impassible

Ils semblerent ainsi marcher pendant des heures quand Kiba s'arrêta d'un coup et dit très sérieusement:

-"Shino tu ne me parle vraiment plus?"

-...

-"Shino! Je t'en prie!"

N'obtenant toujours pas de réaction de la part de Shino, Kiba tomba à genoux en plein milieu de la rue et se mit à pleurer comme si c'était la premiere fois que des larmes coulaient de ses yeux si joyeux auparavant.

Shino se retourna se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui arriver et s'agenouilla auprès de lui

-"Kiba?qu'est ce qu'il y a?"

-Shino!pourquoi tu te fou toujours de ma gueule!?

-"Qu'est ce que tu raconte? Je ne me foutrais jamais de toi off course!

-"Mais si! Il faut que je sois au bord du gouffre pour que tu t'intéresse à moi tu trouve ça normal toi? Je... je t'aime Shino! Mais j'ai l'impression que tu y seras toujours indifférent. Je suis resté seul quand akamaru a disparu et là, tu refuse de me parler parce que je me suis un peu moqué de toi. L'amour est t'il toujours agrémenté de douleur? Je n'en sais rien mais j'en ai l'impression...

Shino entoura les bras de kiba des siens et prit soin de le consoler du mieux qu'il pouvait leur timidité commune n'arrangeant pas les choses surtout que certains mots de kiba avaient chamboulés le coeur du maitre des insectes

-"Ainsi,tu m'aime?"

d'un signe de tête Kiba asquieça à la question de Shino.

-"Je t'aime vraiment, peut être même trop, qui sait..."

Kiba posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire

-...

-...

-"Moi aussi Kiba..."

Kiba fit un bond de trente mètres et se retourna violement en direction de Shino

-"Baka-teme! Gnome trépanné!!"l'attitude kiba faisait vraiment peur à voir

-"qu..quoi?"Shino avait d'ailleurs peur de lui

-"Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas dit plus tôt idiot!"

Disant ces mots le maitre-chien sauta au cou de Shino et l'embrassa d'une façon assez inattendue pour l'Aburame qui malgré tout

paraissait ravi car il lui rendit son baiser par une bonne dizaine,ah non!Une trentaine!

C'est ainsi que par une journée puis une nuit de nuages couleur fin de feutre noir un des tabous de Konoha fut brisé et un amour déclaré...

Souhaitons leur tout le bonheur du monde

-Moui merci d'avoir lu dites moi çi c'est bien ou pas

idée qui m'est venue en histiore pendant le cours sur le front-populaire --'


End file.
